


Family Gossip

by caffienedcold



Series: TLYADO & extended universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Vampire Politics, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffienedcold/pseuds/caffienedcold
Summary: There's far more than nine vampires in the world, and far more history in their society than Grant's vampires suspect.Grant warned Matteo off even thinking of approaching a vampire clan, but are they truly as he claimed? And more importantly, have the clans already taken notice of our small group?





	Family Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> *****If you haven't read the first work of this series, this is gonna be weird. This takes place during Ch 25 of TLYADO, but doesn't contain any fandom characters, so I have tagged it original work.*****
> 
>  
> 
> To recap- Frank is just going into the mob after Linda's death, and Matteo and Julian have been in control from Grant's death on. This is to introduce the clans that exist and whet your appetites for clan-based shenanigans between Frank and Gerard's little group of nine. I fully support trying to work out how a clan is formed and would LOVE to hear your theories.

No matter how old you get, your ideas of wealth and culture are almost unshakably formed in your youth, by the culture you were raised in. Gerard himself still sometimes aspires to the markers of wealth from his youth, even as they’re wildly available in the present day. Private clubs and salons are often patronized by vampires, if only for the comfort of timelessness. No club is older, more established than a hotel bar, and the Ritz has long been the standard. Today, it hosts a Scotsman with a full beard and a suit that’s so old fashioned it’s practically back in fashion mulling over a glass of port and waiting for a friend. A Turk, looking slightly less old-fashioned by virtue of slow-changing Muslim formalwear, appears, weaving gracefully between tables.

The Scotsman stands, with a broad smile twitching his beard up.

The Turk greets him with a warm embrace and they trade kisses. “Giric, it has been too long.”

“It always feels like it has. Take a seat, Eleif, I ordered you a drink.”

“Thank you.” They both drop English for the long- dead language the Rus used to trade with the Turks and Vikings. “How have you been? How is your clan?”

“Still prosperous, still prosperous. I hear that Grant Sutherland is dead.”

Giric barely snorts. Elief Kaya is a gossip of a clan head still, and he knows full well that Giric, as head of the Sutherland clan, disowned Grant in the 1010’s.

“He has not been one of mine for centuries now, our clan does not mourn him.” Giric’s words are clipped, but there’s no heat behind them. Elief knows he’s not offended. This is the way of things, an older cadence of speech, and it’s clear enough who was being spoken of.

“So you heard the same?” Elief’s dark eyes pin Giric for a second, then he continues. “Regardless of his clanless state, that leaves only seven of us with more than a millennium in our memory. He was abhorrent, but he was one of us.”

“And Grant’s memory died with him, yes.” Giric sighs. “Did you hear about the boy that killed him?”

“One of the humans he turned, yes? That Nigerian is still installed at the head of his work.”

“Yes, and Ricci- that’s the Nigerian-the boy- says that it was a Frank Iero that managed the deed. You remember the one young man who escaped Grant with his life?”

“Yes. We lost track of him during that 20th century mess. Is he part of this picture?” Elief raises one elegant eyebrow, waiting for Giric to elaborate on this strange segue.

“That Iero that killed Grant was married in early 2017, by the documents we happened across. The spouse is a Gerard Way. The face and name match my memory of the old escapee.”

Elief sits back in his chair. “Interesting. That would make this Gerard Way of an age, and one who’s traveled far.”

“One of the oldest unclanned. At least that we know of.” Giric nods.

Eleif curses softly. “Do you think that these two will stay close to Grant’s boys?”

“You think that we may find ourselves mentors to a very young clan?”

“I do. And I think it may be the better plan to bring this youngest of them to heel. Lest more of our number find themselves dead.”

Giric snorts. A thousand years they’ve known each other, most of them as heads of their respective clans, and Elief’s blood still runs cooler. Giric would tell his people to defend themselves before crossing this young vampire’s freedom. “Would you like to reach out, then?”

“Well, I’d hate to step on your toes.” Elief smiles at Giric, amused by watching his friend’s face flip over to slightly annoyed. “They’re your clan’s grandchildren, aren’t they? You should reach out.”

Giric levels Elief with a look. Elief feigns ignorance, hiding a smile in his drink.

“You’re shunting them off to me then? If I don’t get to it this century, don’t come bothering me about it. We’ve got independence to help shepherd the rest of the country back into.”

“The Scots kingdom, sovereign again.” Elief raises his glass in a toast. “No rush.”

“Thank you. How is the OPEC collapse treating you?”

Eleif rolls his eyes, and they start catching up on the century of politics since they’ve last spoken in person. They keep to the language of the Rus, preferring privacy. Giric and Elief are the only personal friends among the clan heads, and their friendship is now far too old to be shaken. 

Eventually, the Americans, presumably behind Iero or Way, will have to be inducted into vampire society. Giric will find out then if they’ve figured out how to formalize their clan or not. He could tell them, but Giric remembers that Grant was always a touch too skilled with crafting and controlling the bindings that are central to a clan, so perhaps they’re already aware, and at least some of them ought to be old enough to remember that names freely given have power. If they have no clue by the mid 3000’s, he’ll let them in on the secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> If your theory is... shall we say... correct.... there may be... hmm. Some prompt-taking... ;*


End file.
